


lullabies

by radholladay



Series: All Time Low Songs [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Calum - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sing me to sleep, i'll see you in my dreams"</p>
            </blockquote>





	lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> ok well this is my final work in the all time low song things i guess i hope you like it. i'm sorry i was on such a long long hiatus or whatever

Sweet goodbyes were what you were always good at. Leaving me broken and tattered, opening my heart. Everyday away from you I felt as if a piece of my heart was missing. You always radiated this warm glow, which reminded me of a candle burning, then you were dead and your candle burnt out.

All the time I wish I could go back and save you from yourself, just so I could hear the soft whisper of your voice as you sang those soft lullabies. I was used to the sleepless nights before you were placed into my life and then you were there. Having me beg for you to sing me to sleep every night. Those sleepless nights are back, I just can't manage to close my eyes for any period of time when all I see is your face.

One night of restful sleep is all I ask for anymore. I beg for the white noise of the empty room to soothe my mind. I believe that if I were to sleep one more time, I would be able to see your face one last time. And you know what I would do? Try and find you, just to find you one last time. We ended on angry words and broken bottles, and I'm just waiting to say that I miss you and that I was so sorry.

Throughout our whole time we were together, I would always tell myself to not let myself get in over my head. But, you had this way of drawing me in, pulling me deeper and deeper into the grips of your life. You had this way of bringing unwanted attention to yourself; like you were screaming to be heard. You always wanted to disappear, and that's what you did.

I only have one more request from you, please, just sing me to sleep. I would love to see you in my dreams. Just to tell you what you needed to hear. I miss you, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry,


End file.
